


Economy Class

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: Jongdae has been in an awful mood ever since he woke up to the sight of his boyfriend's backside and zero relief in sight. I mean, it isn't like they can do anything on a plane....right?





	Economy Class

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #52  
> I hope this meets the OPs expectations :) Thanks to the mods for running the fest!

The squeal of the beverage cart was one of many things that were biting at Jongdae’s nerves. No, he didn’t want an orange juice or to pay five dollars for a shot of cheap wine. He shifted in his seat, knocking elbows with the person next to him.

“Water please,” Chanyeol held his hand up, voice suitably cheery enough to be added to Jongdae’s long list of current frustrations.

“You just had water a half an hour ago,” Jongdae grumbled, side-eyeing the man next to him.

Chanyeol shrugged. “I’m still thirsty.”

Jongdae sighed, sinking down into his seat, elbow nudging Chanyeol’s arm off the armrest.

He looked out the window, at the sea of blue. It would be another five hours before they landed. He didn’t know if he could last that long. It had been one hell of a morning, starting from when he woke up in a hotel room to the sight of his boyfriend’s bare ass, his long legs, wide back.

Normally he would find that to be a very welcome sight, a pleasant view that would initiate a round of soft, slow morning sex. But not this morning.

“We have to go, we’re already running late,” Chanyeol urged, tossing things in an open suitcase.

So, no morning sex. None. _Nothing._ No matter how hard Jongdae was. He sported a boner while he brushed his teeth, while he washed his face, while he tossed a green lantern t-shirt and sweats on. And Chanyeol didn’t once offer to help him out, too busy rushing around the room, urging him to move faster.

If that wasn’t bad enough, there was the car ride over. Stuck in the back of a too small taxi, thighs pressed together, Chanyeol’s arm never failing to brush against Jongdae’s. And it wasn’t like he didn’t know what he was doing when he bent over three times right in front of him when they were waiting to print their boarding passes. _I need to make sure the suitcase is zipped_ , he had claimed. Jongdae mentally called bullshit.

And now they were stuck on a plane for seven hours, five left, and Jongdae was horny. Disgruntled. Annoyed. Goddamnit, he just needed something to take the edge off.

“Thanks!” Chanyeol beamed at the flight attendant before chugging down his water in one gulp. Jongdae couldn’t help but look over, couldn’t help but see the way his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.

_Fucking hell._

“You want to read People? I’m done with it.” Chanyeol slipped the empty cup into the front pocket of the seat ahead of him, pulling out the celebrity gossip magazine and thrusting it towards Jongdae.

“No.” He knew he sounded pissy, but who wouldn’t be in that situation?

Chanyeol frowned at his boyfriend. “Is something the matter?”

Jongdae shook his head and looked towards the window. Okay, fine, he could admit Chanyeol could be insufferably unobservant at times. It took him seven times to notice the stadium he drove past on his way to work. He hadn’t even noticed their neighbor had a dog until it was almost two years old. Still, Jongdae didn’t feel like cutting him any slack.

“Are you feeling okay?” Chanyeol prodded.

“I’m fine,” Jongdae answered, teeth gritted.

“Do you want me to get you some water?”

“Nope.”

“Try to sleep, dear.”

“Don’t feel like it.”

“You want me to give you a handjob?”

Jongdae nearly choked on his spit, coughing, his head whipping around, eyes wide as he looked at his boyfriend. Had he just…what had…”What?!”

Chanyeol made a jerking motion with his hand. Jongdae quickly slapped Chanyeol’s arm down. “What in the hell are you doing?!”

“Um, offering you a ha–“

“No, I mean. Here?” Jongdae whispered, looking around. They were in the middle of economy class, a narrow row separating them from a little old lady reading her kindle, her middle-aged daughter beside her snoozing. If Jongdae had to estimate it was probably only two feet between where they were sitting and the place where the couple in front of them were chattering on about their recent vacation. And the people behind them…Jongdae didn’t even get a glimpse of them.

Chanyeol nodded, undeterred. “We have a blanket,” he offered, leaning in and lowering his voice.

Jongdae bit his tongue, wanting very much to say yes but also very mortified of doing something so private in a place so… _so public_.

“I can tell you’re frustrated,” Chanyeol said, voice low. “I can help with that.”

Okay, so maybe Chanyeol was observant. Jongdae fought a ten-second long inner battle before he gave up, a lot of which had to do with the way Chanyeol swiped his tongue along his bottom lip as he waited for a reply.

“Fine, but don’t…you know…no big motions.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Chanyeol swore. He grabbed the blanket he had bunched up on the floor and handed it to Jongdae, then raised the armrest that separated them.

Jongdae unfurled it, spreading it over his lap, and onto Chanyeol’s. Shit, was he doing this?

When he felt Chanyeol’s hand under the blanket brush against his thigh, he knew he was. He was seriously going to let his boyfriend give him a handjob on a plane. In economy class. Three feet from where a little old lady was probably secretly reading fifty shades of grey. _Fucking hell_.

He closed his eyes and leaned back, Chanyeol’s fingers sliding slowly up his thigh. He could feel his dick twitch at the promise of what was to come.

When he felt Chanyeol’s long finger skirt the hem of his sweatpants he tensed, trying to remind himself he had to remain very still. It was hard as his heart began to beat furiously, his face growing warm. They had never done anything publically before, never dared…

“I think I might get some sleep,” Chanyeol said, voice deep.

Jongdae was about to protest, eyes flying open when he realized it was all an act. Chanyeol’s fingers were still toying with the waistband of his pants, even though his eyes were closed. Jongdae relaxed back.

“Yeah, me too.”

Chanyeol teased for a few moments before he slipped his hand inside, palming at Jongdae’s erection.

Jongdae sucked in a breath, his left hand digging into the armrest.

It was torturous, the way Chanyeol moved his hand slowly over his erection, teasing it with the pads of his fingers, feather-light touch.

“Sleep soon,” Jongdae said through gritted teeth, getting annoyed with the teasing.

Chanyeol chuckled softly.

The angle was awkward, but he managed to sheath Jongdae’s hard cock in his hand, thumb teasing the slit for a moment before he began to pump lazily. Jongdae focused on his breathing, on anything but the burst of warmth that crept from his belly, up his chest. He was so horny that the slightest touch set off a fire in him.

Chanyeol moved his hand slow, callused palm smoothing along Jongdae’s cock. He would stop periodically, pumping even slower, before picking up the pace.

It was a grand form of torture, one that had Jongdae’s toes curling in his shoes, his nails raking against the cheap plastic of the armrest. He sucked his bottom lip in, afraid that a moan would escape his lips if he didn’t bite down hard.

He wanted to jerk his hips up, to move into Chanyeol’s touch, but he knew that the moment he did their under-blanket activities would be fairly obvious, no matter how well they had tented the blanket over them. So he settled for squeezing his eyes shut, willing himself not to do anything stupid.

But damn was it difficult not to, especially when Chanyeol began pumping faster, the pre-cum sliding along Jongdae’s erection. They were surrounded by people and if Jongdae cared to listen he was sure he would still hear the annoying squeak of the beverage cart’s wheels. Chanyeol was jerking him off in the middle of an airplane, thousands of feet in the air, everyone oblivious around them.

His breath hitched, his release coming upon him quickly. He could feel the tight spring in his stomach clenching, waiting to be released. He couldn’t yell, god he couldn’t yell when he came.

Chanyeol knew, he knew from experience, that Jongdae was getting close, and he showed no mercy. A few brutal pumps later and Jongdae was coming, his seed landing on Chanyeol’s hands and staining the front of his pants.

A shiver wracked Jongdae’s body as he worked through is orgasm, blinding white heat releasing from his middle. He sucked in a breath, daring to open his eyes as his muscles spasmed once more. He looked down, noticing the wet blotch on the blanket. Shit, he had made a huge mess.

Chanyeol pulled his hand away, wiping it discreetly on the underside of the blanket. When Jongdae glanced over at him, he was wearing an easy smile, looking like he had just spent the last five minutes watching an in-flight comedy, not jacking off his boyfriend in economy class.

“Thanks,” Jongdae mumbled. “And uh, sorry for the mess.”

“It’s fine; it isn’t like it is our blanket.” Of course, it was the airlines. Jongdae swallowed, feeling like that was almost worse. “So you good now?”

Jongdae nodded, feeling a bit boneless.

“Good, because you really need to read this People. You are not going to believe what Jenifer Aniston did.” Chanyeol pulled the magazine out and thrust it back towards his boyfriend.

Jongdae feigned a smile but took the gossip mag. “Really?”

“Really. Hold on; I won’t tell you. Just let me know when you are done reading it.”

“Okay.” Jongdae opened the magazine, no longer annoyed, no longer frustrated, ready to humor Chanyeol and his gossip addiction. “Okay.”

 

 

 


End file.
